Alex Rider: Operation Minecraft
by macktri123
Summary: Alex Rider gets dragged into Minecraft where he has to try to escape, but there is a danger lurking in the darkness. Rated T because in paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was originally written by the touched but I got his permission to take it over. He only wrote the first chapter so here it is. ENJOY! :D**

Alex Rider was going on his brisk morning walk, as he usually did, but this time something felt different, out of place. Alex thought he heard footsteps and sped up his pace. Then he heard a voice, "Alexxxx nicee too meett you, thats a nice life you've got there it would be a shame if anything happened to it", the creature hissed. Alex spun around and say it was a 6 foot tall creature covered in dark and light green spots, with red pupils, no arms and 4 spider legs. Alex kicked it once in the chest and ran as fast as he could. Several seconds later there was a large explosion, and Alex turned around and saw a large smoking crater where the creature once stood. Alex continued running hoping to get to the city, Alex was almost there when something materialized in front of him. It was a 6 foot tall man with dark skin, dark hair,and pure white eyes. The man leaped at Alex's feet, but Alex's spy instincts took over, he jumped out of the way and attempted to kick the man's head,but Alex was too late. The man materialized behind Alex and gave him a sharp blow to the temple,knocking him out cold.

Alex awoke a bit later on a sandy beach not knowing how long he had been knocked out and where he was. Alex took a quick glance at his surroundings and what he saw shocked him. In front of him lay a vast blue ocean which he had never seen before with no waves, and everything around him had a strange blocky look to it, the cows,sheep, pigs,and horses, even the palm trees,sand,trees, and dirt. "Where the hell am I!" thought Alex frustratedly punching a nearby block of sand. As soon as he punched the block of sand it shattered becoming a miniature, compressed version of itself. However, something even more interesting happened next, the block shot towards Alex and entered his pocket. Alex didn't feel anything in his pocket, so he put his hand inside and pulled out a grid and in one of the squares was a block of sand. Alex touched the square in which the block of sand was, and Alex threw the block, and when it hit the ground it expanded until it had filled exactly one cubic meter of space. "WOAH! ,that was cool" thought Alex. Alex looked at the sky and saw that the sun was almost setting. "It was only noon a few minutes ago, how can it already be dusk" thought Alex. "Perhaps there's a faster day/night cycle here." he thought. Alex laid down and took a nap. Alex was interrupted a bit later, by a large creature, 9 feet tall, purple eyes and long hands. The creature stared at him and opened it's mouth growling showing long fangs. The Enderman was hungry for human flesh


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first chapter I wrote of this story. I hope you enjoy it :D!**

Alex started running away from the angry enderman as fast as he could. But then he ran into what resembled a blocky zombie. So he turned around and ran into the forest. He could hear the enderman and the zombie close behind. He ran all night long and when the sun came up the enderman teleported away and the zombie burned. He took out his iPhone and tried to call MI6. It rang and surprisingly Mr. Blunt picked up. "Hello. Whose there?"

"Hi Mr. Blunt. It's Alex Rider. Some guy on the street knocked me out and I seem to be in a world made up of 1-meter blocks. Last night some creatures attacked me and I ran into the forest. I am sure I am not ANYWHERE on earth. Can you try to at least tell me where I am?"

" I'll go ask Smithers if he has any idea where you are based on your iPhone signal. Maybe all the kids who were kidnaped this morning are in the same place you are."

"Ok. Please call me back when you know. I don't want to become one of those… things meals. Bye."

"Bye, Alex."

While Alex was talking he didn't notice a 6-foot tall man watching him. And that man had some very bad plans for Alex.

**So that's it! I am also looking for OC's to appear in this story as other children who were teleported into minecraft. PM me if you have any ideas. Thx. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex kept walking through the woods, but his spy senses were on high alert. He also felt a sense of dread, like this he might not come out of. Soon Alex came upon a house made out of wood, cobblestone, and wooden planks. He cautiously walked up to the door and knocked. A man who looked exactly like the man who kidnaped Alex opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi I'm Alex and I don't really know where I am. Can you help me?"

"Sure, come on in!" the man said. "I'm Steve. And this is my daughter, Xia." Steve said when he showed me to the kitchen. "You must be hungry. Here have some steak." Steve then gave Alex the food and Alex wolfed it down. He was starved. "Do you have any idea how you got here?" Steve asked.

"This green thing walked up to me on the sidewalk and said 'that's a nice life you've got there Alex. Shame if something happened to it.' Then I kicked it and I ran. Then a man snuck up behind me. I tried to kick him but he just teleported behind me and knocked me out. Have any idea who that guy is?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Steve said. "That's Herobrine and he wouldn't just bother you for no reason. Do you have any special abilities?"

"I was a spy for MI6."

"That's why."

"What the heck do I do then?"

"I know what to do." A Xia said. While Steve and Alex were talking, she thought of n answer. "Take a sword and go fight every mob you see. It helps me think, so it might help you. Well I'm going to go get some string so I can make a new bow. Mines about to break." She had on an iron helmet and a diamond chestplate.

"Well, Alex. You should get some sleep. The guest room's the first room in the hallway to the left. Goodnight." Said Steve

"Goodnight." Alex replied.

That night Alex had some wicked nightmares.

The main one was of his best friend, Jack Starbright, and she wasn't killed by the bomb. She was captured by Herobrine right before she died. He had three nightmares about Jack being tourtured and two about him being evil. Despite the nightmares, he still slept like a rock.

"Good morning!" Xia yelled as soon as she saw Alex. "Heard you sleeping last night. Must have had some pretty bad dreams. I did. Want some breakfast?"

"Sure, what's on the menu?"

"Mushroom stew and a side of potatoes."

"Ok, fine by me." Alex said cheerfully. "Where's Steve?"

"At the mines. I only go when he find dungeons. In a few months I have to go mining with him, though. Its like three towns over so I cant stay. So what were your dreams about?" said Xia

"One was about my dead friend, 3 about said friend being tourchered, and two about me becoming evil." Alex replied.

"I keep having dreams about me fighting an evil copy of myself with silver eyes. I have a feeling its not just a dream though." Xia said, then quickly changing the subject. "So you want to go to the mines or come with me to train. I'll buy you a sword. I have enough for a diamond one."

Xia started humming and Alex recognized the song as Radioactive. "Are you humming Radioactive?"

"No, Redstone Active. Where are you from?"

"Great Britain. What is this place?"

"Have you ever heard of Minecraft?"

"Yea, all my friends talk about it."

"Well Minecraft is real, just in another dimension than yours. Kind of like an alternate reality. You understand?"

"Yea."

"So mines or Training Center?"

"I think the Training Center is more my forte."

"Lets go then!"


End file.
